


Haikyuu one-shots

by Animelover69



Category: haikyuu
Genre: It basically one-shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover69/pseuds/Animelover69
Summary: It's basically all the ships that I ship, sakuatsu, iwaoi, kagehina, daisuga, semishira, asanoya, ushiten, bokuaka, kuroken, osauna, tanaenno, tsukiyama, levyaku, one-shots.
Relationships: IwaOi, other random ships I'll add later, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoiwriteronly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/gifts).



> It's my first time so please tell me if there's anything wrong! 😁

It all started when Miya atsumu first saw Sakusa kiyoomi. Atsumu saw the way his muscles flexed when he jump after the ball, the way his thighs flexed when he jumped.

Atsumu was completely whipped for him, which made him have a self- proclaimed rivalry against him. 

It wasn't until they were on the same team, where they had to shower together, change together, play with each other, that he realized his feeling were dangerous.

In the beginning, he was distracted by omi-kun, but he learned how to not look his way when they were practicing or in the locker room. Not that he saw much, Sakusa was usually the first one to shower and leave. 

" Guys, Kageyama asked me out!". Hinata said happily.

" Finally, if I had to hear you talk about him at 3 am in your house, drunk, again I'll kill myself" atsumu awnsered back.

" Why were you at his house at 3 am" Bokuto questioned

" We have this thing where we randomly come to each other's house and drink all the alcohol in the place, I love seeing where it goes later" atsumu awnsered honestly.

" What do you mean, what happens" Bokuto asked, confused

" Ever talk to someone, drunk past midnight, it's honestly an amazing time to question the universe". Atsumu said, amused, not knowing Sakusa heard it. Sakusa felt jealous until he heard the reason.

" Bye I have a date with Kageyama" hinata said as he left. 

That... Was honestly random, here they were having a nice conversation and he left. Probably so atsumu didn't expose him more 

" I have to go to, Akaashi is cooking my favorite dinner, and I like watching him. He just looks so cute".

"Ok" atsumu sighed

" Bye tsumu-tsumu and omi" Bokuto said waving

When he said 'omi', atsumu automatically turned around to see omi-kun grabbing clothes and going to the farthest shower.

Atsumu sighed when hot water hit his skin. He was confused, omi-kun was usually the first one to leave. So why, for the last month, has he been last with astumu.

He groaned when he realized he left his towel, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in his locker.(oddly specific)

' omi-kun is on the other side, besides he wouldn't come out'. Atsumu thought, walking to his locker, completely naked.

When atsumu finally got everything, he turned around, only to immediately jump back, against the locker.

"Omi-kun, what.. are you doing" atsumu questioned

Atsumu felt his eyes travel all the way to Sakusa's stomach, but forced his eyes back up to omi's eyes.

Sakusa looked at him a few seconds before grabbing his head and forcing him to look at Sakusa's cock.

He heard atsumu gasp, blushing when he saw Sakusa's member.

"Omi-kun w.. what are you doing" atsumu stuttered.

" You have looked at everybody's dick but mine. I see you staring at my stomach, but you never go any farther". Omi awnsered honestly

" That's a lie" atsumu lied, but he knew it was a lie, and so did Sakusa.

"At first, I thought it was became you didn't like me. But a mouth ago I came to the conclusion that you do like me".

" N-no I don't" atsumu lied again

" Really, why are you still looking at my cock? I'm barely holding you head. Your looking at it all by yourself". Sakusa smirked, knowing he was right

He chuckled amusingly when atsumu gulped.

Atsumu gasped when he was suddenly on his knees.

" What are you doing" atsumu asked, glancing at the door.

"I locked it". Sakusa said, smirking when atsumu looked at his cock again, before forcing his eyes to Sakusa's.

" W.. why" atsumu had a feeling he knew, could have pushed him away, yet he did nothing.

" suck it". Sakusa demanded

Atsumu's mouth opened a couple times, his eyes glancing at omi-kun's cock and going back up to his eyes, multiple times.

Atsumu gulped, looking at Sakusa's member.

" O..k" astumu said nervously

Atsumu slowly grabbed Sakusa's cock, and moved his hands. When he glanced up at sakusa, he saw Sakusa looking at him, making him more nervous

" W-what" atsumu stuttered

" I'm going to watch you" Omi smirked when atsumu blush darkened.

" O..h" atsumu glanced back down at his hands on omi's cock, slowly leaning to put his mouth on it. 

Atsumu closed his eyes, and slowly took some of omi's member in his mouth.

Atsumu gagged when he had half of Sakusa's dick in his mouth, but didn't stop. 

When omi was fully in atsumu's mouth, atsumu started bobbling his head, sakusa automatically putting his hands in atsumu's hair. 

' just wait, you don't even Know what I'm going to do to you' sakusa smirked at the thought.

Atsumu's mouth went to the top of his dick, to the base, gagging before he reached it. 

Just when Sakusa thought it couldn't get any better, or worse, atsumu sucked.

Atsumu gagged when Sakusa's hips flinched forward, but continued bobbling and sucking his cock.

" Fuck" sakusa was losing control. 

Looking down at atsumu, his eyes closed, gagging each time he took in his dick, was to much.

Atsumu gasped when Sakusa grabbed him, picking him up, and turned around, slamming him on the benches in the middle of the room.

"W..hat" atsumu questioned

Atsumu gulped and blushed at the new position. 

Atsumu was currently on his back on the bench, legs wrapped around Sakusa's waist. With Sakusa over him..

Atsumu moaned when Sakusa started kissing his neck, trailing down to his stomach.

"W-wait" asmtsumu said, trying to push Sakusa's shoulders away.

It was to late, Sakusa swallowed him whole, oh how the positions have changed.

Atsumu thought this had to be the best bj he ever gotten(only bj), the way his toes are curled and back arched agreed.

Atsumu's hips flinched forward when Sakusa put his long finger in astumu's ass. Sakusa had long fingers, so when Sakusa found the tip of atsumu's spot, atsumu let out a load moan his back arched painfully in the bench. 

When Sakusa put in the second finger, atsumu couldn't take it and tried to sit up.

His strength gave out before he could, because Sakusa put in a third finger.

When he decided he stretched him enough he leaned forward, grabbing the back of atsumu's thighs, and put them over his shoulder, atsumu already had his arms around his shoulder.

" Hold tight". Sakusa grinned before thrusting slowly into atsumu

Atsumu immediately tightened his arms around his neck. His eyes closed from the pain.

"It'll get better" Sakusa encouraged.

When he saw astumu nod, he went in deeper. Sakusa decided he wasn't going to go all the way in.

With that mindset he moved faster, atsumu already used to it. 

" Your... Not going to go all the way in" atsumu struggled out.

Even when he was only halfway in, he still managed to make atsumu lose all trail of thought.

"It'll hurt you" was his response.

'no' atsumu thought offended.

Before Sakusa could question him, atsumu moved his legs from off omi's shoulders to his waist, pushing Sakusa in all the way.

Atsumu screamed.

He knew it was large and would hurt, but damn.

Atsumu tightened his legs around omi's waist when he tried to pull out.

"Stop, I'm hurting you" Sakusa demanded.

Atsumu didn't awnser just started moving his hips, making him moan, both of pain and pleasure.

"Y..your fault for having a big dick". Atsumu couldn't stop from saying.

When Sakusa didn't move, stubborn that he was hurting him, not knowing he was already "mostly used" to it, he flipped them over.

" What are yo-". Sakusa was cut off by both of their moans.

Atsumu started riding Sakusa hard, to show he was ''use'' to it. Sakusa fell to atsumu's stubbornness.

Atsumu moaned and his body flinched up when Sakusa put his hands on atsumu's hips and moved his body, making his dick hit his spot.

Sakusa watched as he continued making atsumu roughly ride him. Atsumu back was completely arched in Sakusa, Sakusa having his arms wrapped around his waist. Atsumu's eyes closed and his nails dug into Sakusa's shoulders.

Sakusa felt atsumu's body start falling, tiring down, he flipped them over ruthlessly thrusting into astumu. Atsumu automatically putting his legs around his waist.

"FUCK" atsumu screamed when Sakusa once again hit his prostate, This time rougher and faster than when atsumu rode him. But that was just half of his strength. And atsumu knew that.

"H-harder" atsumu screamed.

Sakusa control snapped and whatever concern he had left and began unmercifully thrusting into atsumu. 

Eventually, atsumu moans turned into just screaming. Sakusa moved until the back of Sakusa's knees were on his calf's, atsumu on his lap though his back is still on the bench. Atsumu's legs hanging off the sides of Sakusa's lap and his feet touching the ground.

Sakusa opened his eyes to look at astumu's face. Atsumu had his eyes closed, back arched, his mouth opened in load scream moans

"Told y..you I could take it" atsumu scream moaned

"Whatever". Sakusa said, and as revenge, grabbed atsumu's cock, stroking it.

" Don't stop" atsumu screamed in a sexy voice

" Fuck" Sakusa said after his hips moved instinctively.

Sakusa leaned up, pulling atsumu up with him. Sakusa was now sitting down, legs handing off each side of the bench, atsumu riding him. 

Sakusa continued to stroke atsumu's cock while making atsumu ride him.

"A-AH" atsumu screamed when he came, but didnt stop.

He continued to ride Sakusa until he cummed also. He rode it out, wanting every drop inside of him.

" Know we're going to shower" Omi said in full serious.

"Ok, but I'm not sure if I can so..." Atsumu trailed off, making grabby hands at sakusa.

Sakusa sighed, but in the end he did give atsumu a shower (totally got a BJ again, which one is for you to imagine😉)

Even took him to Sakusa's place to ''sleep''


	2. Osasuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna gets injured and Osamu is the last to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT GOES TO OLA.... I'm sorry! You never awnsered back when I asked how he got injured so I had to let my mind wonder....

Private chat between Osamu and suna. 

samu: come over.

Suna: why?

samu: I'm hungry.

Suna: then go make something to eat.

samu: 'tsumu refused to eat with me somethin about " I'm going to omi's, he's cooking me food, he's way better than ya"... Bitch.

Suna: so your lonely?

samu: .... No-

Suna: *sigh* I'm coming.

samu: thanks

Suna: whatever. 

Suna was almost there when he saw something from the corner of his eye, he lazily looked around before he continued walking.

Suna took 3 more steps when a hands roughly pushed him from behind.

Suna tried but failed to keep his footing and fell. He quickly turned around and tried to stand up when a hand found it's way on suna's mouth and pushed him back down.

Suna instantly realized he was in danger. 

Suna grabbed the hand and twisted it, satisfaction spread throughout his being when the person let out a sound of pain. He continued twisting, until the hand was pulled out of his grasp.

Suna took the chance to stand up and access the situation.

The man had to be 3 times bigger than him. The man quickly ignored the pain and tackled suna, suna realized what he planned and used it to his favor. Suna twisted his body just as the man grabbed him and forced his thighs to stay in place as the man fiercely struggled under him.

Suna and the man struggled for dominance before suna grabbed the man's head and bashing it into the ground a couple times.

Suna stood up and ran a couple steps before passing out.

Turns out, someone had seen the struggle and called the cops, but decided to stay out of it 

When the ambulance arrived they saw blood completely covering suna's shirt.

After quickly getting him to the hospital, where they found his phone, and since they couldn't find out who he is, texted the first group chat they could find.

Kuroo: so I'm sitting there completely surrounded by cops at 3am in the morning, I'm in complete confusion. Why are the here?

Kuroo: turns out kenma came over and looked like a robber when he climbed in my living room window 😒. I've never been so scared.

Atsumu: 😂🤣 I'm at Omi Omi's and he cooked for me! It's so good. And is anyone ever going to add samu back in? 

Bokuto: he'll get in when he asks.

Suna: escuse me, can anyone tell me who this number is. He was found with multiple stab wounds and we can't identify him.

Atsumu: ....

Kuroo: why should we believe you?

Bokuto: yeah! You could be a serial killer or a hacker for all we know!!

Suna: there was a call to the police about a current assault and they showed up to a guy passed out and a teenager with black hair and well.. he's in the picture.

Suna sent a picture.

Atsumu: suna rintarou

Suna: thank you, he is at the haikyuu hospital.

Bokuto: atsumu!!

Atsumu: I'm going, it could be true.

3 hours later.

Atsumu sent a photo

Suga: oh. my. god. It was true 😱 is he ok 😟

Atsumu: yes... How am I going to tell samu?

Hinata: just tell him😁 he'll be fine as long as you tell him suna's fine😁

Atsumu: I know, I'm struggling between text it or in person.

Sakusa: text would seem impersonal. If I was in suna's situation and Osamu had to tell you, would you want it to be over text.

Atsumu: in person... But his face is going to be horrible, I already see it!

Sakusa: IN. PERSON. NOW

Atsumu is offline

Hinata: omi's scary ...

" Samu..."

"Oh, yer back from your date with Sakusa, lucky you, my date ditched me" Osamu said bitterly.

" He didn't ditch ya" atsumu said, delaying saying the truth.

"How would ya know?" 

" Because he's in the hospital, 3 stab wounds, they said he's fine but needs rest and to be careful. He can leave next week" atsumu rushed out in one go and could hear Sakusa scolding him in his head.

It was quite for a while before Osamu lunged at atsumu and tackled him 

"Why would yer lie like that, it's not funny" atsumu could see osamu's tears.

" I got proof" atsumu said.

Atsumu shoved Osamu up, but not off him, Osamu would need comfort, and showed him the picture he took.

Osamu grabbed his phone and stared at it for 10 minutes.

"Samu...?" Atsumu slowly reached up until his arms were wrapped around his waist and gently hugged Osamu.

Osamu didn't awnser, just continued to look at the phone.

"We gotta get to the hospital before suna wakes up, yet gonna be the first one he sees" atsumu said lifting Osamu up and put on osamu's shoes and coat before pulling him to the hospital.

Once there, atsumu forced Osamu to sit in the waiting room while he went to fill out the visitation forms. Once he was done he went over to Osamu and pulled him to suna's room. Suna was still asleep.

Osamu let himself be pushed into the uncomfortable seat and reached foward to grab suna's hand, staring blankly at him.

Atsumu decided he wasn't needed and went back to omi's house.

Samu stared at him until he was lured asleep by the sound of suna's heartbeat.

Osamu woke up to a hand trailing through his hair and took him a couple seconds to remember where he was, when he did he quickly jumped up.

They stared at each other and suna could see the guilt in osamu's eyes. He blamed himself for suna getting hurt 

Suna hummed and ran his hand through osamu's hair again, Osamu layed his head on the bed again.

"It's not your fault" suna told Osamu

I asked yer to come" Osamu said, turning his head to look at him

"I could have said no and left you to eat alone like atsumu did, but instead I choose to exert energy to come to your rescue" leave it to suna to be suna in a serious situation.

Osamu snorted and shoke his head.

" I still could have made ramen and do homework, I didn't have to bother ya" Osamu found a way to Blane himself, he always did.

" That's one thing I don't like about you miya twins, you blame everything on yourself and if someone tells you it's not, you find even the smallest way to place the blame completely on yourself" 

Osamu way about to deny it but was interrupted by suna

" Don't even try to deny it. You don't have to be ashamed to ask me of something, I'll always come. I tried to come today because you would have did the same thing. We're boyfriend's now, not friends".

" I know that, and I love ya. I guess we do have a tendency to blame ourselves" osame let out a chuckle " but next time, yer gonna be on FaceTime the whole way, understand" Osamu looked at him pointedly.

Suna sighed.

"Alright, but your coming to my house next time, I made weed that I need to make into brownies". Suna agreed 

Osamu snorted.

" Why am I dating ya" Osamu shoke his head " I love ya"

" Love you to" suna said, truly meaning it. Suna felt truly blessed to be able to have the life he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter ..... Could have done better. It took me from 12/14/20 to finish this. Partly from laziness but mostly because I was working on an iwaoi one shot when this one was requested. I lose motivation sometime after I start writing, and I can take awhile to get it back. But I always finish it! I also got like 10 other stories- some have nothing to do with this..... But it could😏😏- if you have anyone has any suggestions on what you want to read please comment💕. 
> 
> My wifi comes and goes so I did the know when I could post this so I didn't reread😔 I'm sorry😞

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one that cringed right? 
> 
> Poor atsumu
> 
> Atsumu: looks at everyone's dick but Sakusa's
> 
> Sakusa screwing atsumu: what I thought stupid ass bitch
> 
> Atsumu:😭
> 
> Sakusa:😁😷
> 
> ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖
> 
> Sakusa jealous: why you no look at me
> 
> Atsumu: because I fuck ye if I do
> 
> ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖
> 
> Come on guys make more horrible jokes with me.
> 
> I only do  
> 1\. Sakuatsu  
> 2\. Iwaoi  
> 3\. Kagehina  
> 4\. Semishira  
> 5\. Daisuga  
> 6\. Ushiten  
> 7\. Kuroken  
> 8\. Bokuaka  
> 9\. Asanoya  
> 10\. Osauna  
> 11\. Tanaenno  
> 12\. Tsukiyama  
> 13\. Levyaku
> 
> So give me ideas of any of those if you want!😁


End file.
